


50 Caliber

by PattRose



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Friendship, Gen, cocktail ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold joins John at the bar for a drink.  John decides that he needs something to help him unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Caliber

50 Caliber  
By PattRose  
Summary: Harold joins John at the bar for a drink. John decides that he needs something to help him unwind. 

 

John had called Harold and asked him to join him at the bar for a nice relaxing drink. In fact, John had told him that there was a special drink John had in mind. Now, Harold was intrigued. 

When Harold walked in at 8:00 that night, he found John sitting at the bar, talking to the bartender. Harold slid onto the stool next to John and asked, “So, what is this new drink you have in mind for me?”

John smiled at Harold. Then he glanced at the bartender and said, “We’ll need two 50 Caliber’s.”

The bartender smiled. “Two 50’s coming right up.”

“What in the world is a 50 Caliber, John?”

“Watch him and find out. It’s interesting to watch them build drinks. Sometimes I watch to learn something about different people. This drink says we both need to relax and this drink is going to do just that.”

Harold started watching the bartender as he put two ounces of Jack Daniels whiskey, two ounces of Jim Beam whiskey, two ounces of Dry gin, two ounces of Absolut vodka and one ounce of Squirt citrus soda. The bartender took all of these and added them into a highball glass filled with ice and then stirred. When he was done making them both he set them down in front of John and Harold. 

Harold took a small sip and coughed. “I don’t want to pass out, John, I would just like to relax.”

“It’s smoother as you drink it. Try some more of it until you get used to it. Today was a bad day, Harold. We both need to unwind and try and forget what happened.”

“You honestly think this drink will make us forget what happened today or last week?”

“No, but it might help somewhat. Drink and relax, Harold. This is something we both need.”

“John, do you think that Shaw is still out there?” Harold asked, looking over the rim of his highball glass. 

“She’s out there and they’ll try to get to us, using her. But, she’ll put up a fight as soon as she’s able. I truly believe that she’ll get free of them. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next week, but one day soon. We have to remain hopeful, Harold. It’s all we have, am I correct?”

“You’re so right, John. I’m going to believe what you say and wish that she stays safe for us to find or for her to find us. I do know one thing, she’ll never tell them anything they want to know.”

John didn’t answer, he just took another drink and sighed loudly. It was something both John and Harold had to deal with. The worry about being found was becoming quite annoying. Samaritan seemed to know more about them then Harold and John knew about Samaritan. This was going to have to change and soon. 

Harold finally finished his drink and said, “I think I better take a cab home. That drink was very stout. Thank you for asking me to join you, John. I know that you and Shaw used to frequent this place, often. So, it must be hard on you.”

“I’m finding out that it’s better to come here just in case she shows up some night. You never know what’s going to happen, Harold. I’ll walk you out and see that you get a cab. In fact, we’ll share one. I’ll drop you off and then head home.”

John stood up and paid the bartender and gave him a very good tip. 

“Thanks, Reese,” the bartender called out as they walked towards the door. 

John looked back and smiled as he walked through the door. The bartender knew John would be back. Until Shaw was safe, John would be here.

The end


End file.
